User talk:Feathermoon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors theory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Feathermoon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cheetahstar123 (Talk) 2011-03-06T04:17:02 Sue you can help! What do you want to be? Also, I can't remember, did I give you a link to this wiki? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 11:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) There's already three admins. I can take another one. Congrats on being an admin! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 17:52, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, now you can protect and delete pages and stuff! Oh yeah, check out the news board. We could use some more news on it. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 18:08, March 6, 2011 (UTC) There's Me, Cheetahstar123, Kittycat79, (Who's on vacation currently.) and You. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 21:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC) K. See you there! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 21:09, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Congrats, Feathermoon. For having three images approved on Project Character Art, you are now a warrior. : D ☮Cheetahstar123 22:50, March 7, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. ☮Cheetahstar123 23:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi, you on? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:22, March 8, 2011 (UTC) That Ashfur image was awesome! It was approved instantly! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:33, March 8, 2011 (UTC) We do need blanks. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:39, March 8, 2011 (UTC) See ya! Blanks we need now: #Cave gaurd #Softpaw/to-be #Sharpclaw The rest, I'm working on. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:44, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Since your good at chararts, how about creating a charart tutorial? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 23:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Just make User:Feathermooon/Charart tutorial. User:Feathermoon/Charart tutorial. Also, how do you get the images of the brush sizes from pixlr? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 23:47, March 8, 2011 (UTC) It goes to a sub page still on this wiki. Click on the red link to see. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 23:50, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, well, get to w18:34, March 12, 2011 (UTC)✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ ork! I want to see your work! =) Remember tabbies, torties, ect. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 23:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) XD Oh well, I just look foward to it! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I see you uploading the images, but where are you putting them? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:24, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I love it! Start on the kit at some point! Image for it: ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:29, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Blackstar's leader image is made, just not posted. Look in archive two in PCA talk and find the Firestar leader image and make that blank. Blackstar was never seen as a warrior. Look in Archive two again and find a warrior image with the tail raised. That is the deputy. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 01:07, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Yup, that's it. And yes you can fix the tail. I did make the queen blank official. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 01:20, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I never will. =) Gotta go now. Bye. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 01:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! I noticed on your profile that you have a siggy testing place. When I hovored my mouse over your test-sig, it said "Page does not exist". Need any help with that? ☮Cheetahstar123 13:30, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... I think it means you supierior over warriors. Also, you get to approve charart by other people. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 01:31, March 11, 2011 (UTC) yup.Hey! On my page, I added a little section with useful links on it, and one was your tutorial! : D I called it, "FM's Tutorial". Hope you like it! :D Cheetahstar My Den 22:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I like kits. ED Cheetahstar My Den 23:44, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Yup. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 18:28, March 12, 2011 (UTC) K. See you there! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 18:34, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! I'm new! Will you make me a charart? (If you DO make them) I like this wiki, so I'll stick around for awhile. Gender: Female Name: Moonbreeze Rank: Queen Pelt Length: Short Pelt Color: black with white paws Eye color: Blue Thanks! :D Moonbreeze(Talk) 13:43, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering, is it possible for you to make an apprentice blank? The one we have is bad. We can redo Hawkfrosts apprentice image. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 20:51, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. You still on? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:33, March 14, 2011 (UTC IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) That rocks! I'll just make it smaller. IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:40, March 14, 2011 (UTC) See you there! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:41, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Your ap. pixel is good. But it has some miscolored pixels. Can you remove those? Also, make the image smaller. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 13:18, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Feather. Can't talk right now though. Just wanted to say hi. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:05, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I see you posted a sneak peek on Cheetahs talk sounds exciting. :3 ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 00:08, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 22:34, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Finished! I finished the bear story! Well. Mom wakes up at 11:30, and goes downstairs to get a bowl of cereal because she's hungry. When she's in the kitchen, she hears a crash on the back porch. She goes into the living room, and we have french doors that lead out to the deck that we never use. So, she goes in and turns on the outside light. (We have a birdfeeder hanging outside the doors) And there, right in front of her, is this big black bear! So, she goes back upstairs and shakes dad and says: "There's a bear on the back porch" And dad says he was sound asleep, but he just comes rolling out of bed in his boxer shorts, and goes down, and there's the bear. So, they start to tap on the window and flicker the light.. They don't bang to loudly so as not to scare me, and dad says that they should get a pan of hot water and dump it out the upstairs window down on the bear. So, they get the water and open the window and start to take the screen out. ----The bear hears the noise, Oh, and the bear had like, just come out of hibernation, so he didn't react much to the lights and the tapping, he just kinda looked around slowly and goes back to eating the birdseed that he had taken out of the feeder that he had yanked out of the wall. So, he hears the noise of the screen and goes over to the steps of the deck. He looked like he was about to come back up, but decided against it, and vanishes. Dad says his second option was to drop books on him. XD So, whatcha think? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 00:17, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Feather =) Mistcloud22 04:08, March 20, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Um....so about Fanfiction, can you make your own page for it like would I add a page for one of my fanfiction stories? Mistcloud22 04:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) What? I wasn't talking about warriors wiki.... Mistcloud22 04:33, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh that, if you want to join it you can. Mistcloud22 04:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I made the tutorial category. You can add it to your charart tutorial. :3 ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 19:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I made a main qoute template. See Firestars page. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 00:29, March 23, 2011 (UTC) XD ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 00:32, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Feathermoon, I noticed your sig wasn't working right. So, to make it work, make a sig pag with all the coding on it, and make the name the same as on WWiki, and enter this code in your preferences box, custom sig box checked, and change USERNAME to Feathermoon. Hope it helps! :D Cheetahtalk 19:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yup. XD IRC? Rainlegs Yatz and Me are on. Cheetahtalk 20:00, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Feather! Can i join Project userboxes? [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 21:27, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks! [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 21:57, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Project Userbox I would be honored to Feather! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 00:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:39, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Spottedleaf Hey, Feathermoon. I'm sorry about the whole Spottedleaf image issue. If you want me to remove it (or have Yatz do it) then that's fine. I really didn't even know there was an image up for her, because when you go to her page there was no image on there. Sorry again if I offended you in any way. Cloudskye 16:21, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I think we're both to blame. Myself, for not checking more carefully to see if there was a Spottedleaf already done, and you for overreacting. This is what I get for not paying attention, I guess. Bad Skye! *faceplams* I think I should've explored the archives a bit more before deciding on something. xD Cloudskye 23:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) If you're still on... ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 16:51, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Heya Feather! I think your idea is awesome. IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 20:48, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! I'm back. IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 21:36, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Feather, I was wondering if you could help me make userboxes. I don't exactly know how to, but I would like to learn to. Thank you Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 19:46, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Cheetahstar 23:15, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Wildbreath Here it is. Wildbreath 00:56, May 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:Project Help Team I would like if you could be my mentor. If there are lots of things to do, let's get helping XD! Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 06:35, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Wildbreath 16:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Who do you suggest we clear? [[User:Cheetahstar123|'Chee'tah]] [[User talk:Cheetahstar123|'Mrrow']] 16:59, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: RE: Okay. Here. [[User:Cheetahstar123|'Chee'tah]] [[User talk:Cheetahstar123|'Mrrow']] 18:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Kittycat is a good friend, but she hasn't been on it months. [[User:Cheetahstar123|'Chee'tah]] [[User talk:Cheetahstar123|'Mrrow']] 19:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) She hasn't been on in months, so if she shows up more than once or twice, we can give her the rights again. [[User:Cheetahstar123|'Chee'tah]] [[User talk:Cheetahstar123|'Mrrow']] 19:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay. [[User:Cheetahstar123|'Chee'tah]] [[User talk:Cheetahstar123|'Mrrow']] 19:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC) You mean the one Wildheart7 gave me about an hour ago? Cheetah http://thewarriorcatsclanroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Warrior_Cats_Clan_Roleplay_Wiki Thanks, [[User:SnapeFan1|Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 04:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC) All right; thank you. :) It All Ends (On July 15) 13:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Feathermoon. I saw your request for help, and I'm here to follow up with you to help attract new people to the wiki. If you guys are happy with the current background image and logo, I would recommend a new main page. A good way to increase traffic to your wiki would be to make a request for a spotlight. Before you make that request, you'll want to put into one or more appropriate categories. You won't get approved for a spotlight unless that's taken care of. So about a new main page layout, have you seen the slider feature that's being used on some wikis? See the Green Lantern main page as an example. If you guys have 4 important pages that you want to be featured, a slider is a good way to showcase them. Anyway, take care of those uncategorized pages, then leave me a message here on the wiki with your thoughts. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 02:13, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I'd be glad to show you how to setup a slider. Another good thing about sliders is how easy they are to use. Here is a generic example of the wiki code needed: SliderImage1.jpg|Primary caption|link=Page1|linktext=Secondary caption SliderImage2.jpg|Primary caption|link=Page2|linktext=Secondary caption SliderImage3.jpg|Primary caption|link=Page3|linktext=Secondary caption SliderImage4.jpg|Primary caption|link=Page4|linktext=Secondary caption :In the Green Lantern Wiki example I linked to, the primary caption for the first slide is "Green Lantern Movie" and the secondary caption is "In July 2011, No Evil Shall Escape My Sight." In my example above, Page1 - Page4 is the page/article being linked to on that slide. The only tricky part to sliders is that each image used has to be exactly 673x410 pixels. If you link me to some images that you want to use on the slider, I'll take care of making them the correct size. So when you have time, pick out at least 4 images that you like and leave me a message. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) O.O I'm..... a Warrior? When did that happen? :o Also, I fixed the broken links on the members list for you. :) ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 04:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Feather! I made something for ya. Wildbreath 17:50, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Really? Awwwww, thanks! ^.^ Wow..... I'm actually a Warrior! :o ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 18:50, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Feather! I just tried out a new technique of shading and I wanted to share it with someone. I was making some chararts I hoped to put up after tweak week, and I tried out shading with colors instead of pure black and it actually had a really nice effect! It's not EXTREMELY noticable, but I like what it does to the charart. Like, try shading with dark purple or something, set the layer to multiply, and go on shading as usual. Same with highlights, except I used orange and yellow. Just wanted to share that, so yeah.... XD ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 01:02, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Like a finished image, or just an example image of what I do (like without the shading blurred or opacity changed and stuff)? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 01:32, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Here's Thornclaw's apprentice image that I was working on. I used dark red for the shading rather than black on this one. With red shading With black shading. See, like I said, it's not s HUGE difference, but it does add a nice effect (at least in my opinion). :) ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 03:13, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Feather, for the PCA contest thing, are you only allowed to use blanks, or can you just draw a plain old picture if you want? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 21:22, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh, ok. Thanks! ^^ ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 22:38, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Feather! Are you kidding? You didn't make such a big difference then, but wait until you get back! You can keep trying to become a sysop! I want you to be back so bad! I wish time would fly faster now... =( Mistystar is a great admin, and I seconded her nomination to become an admin. I would definitely second you too, if you ever got the chance! It took a long time for Barley to get approved, and now she's a warrior! You're coming back in October, right? I have the countdown on my page. You could still be a sysop! Mistystar didn't even want to be an admin, but Moonflight recommended her. I'm sure that once you come back and get millions of edits, you could be one, too! Just wait til you get back. You have a lot you could give to WWiki, and it's not exactly perfect now. Some projects are really inactive. Don't break down... It makes me sad to see you like this. When you get back, you'll be better than ever! 02:07, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you'll get the most edits on this wiki, I'm sure! Guess what! I might be the deputy of PW!! EEK!!!!! :D Of course, nothing's finalized yet, and there's no voting going on yet, but Mistystar said she would definitely consider me for her deputy. Yeah, I don't think I'll lose interest until 12th grade or something when I have to study hard for SATs. I definitely won't leave soon! I'm trying to get 3,000 edits! Freaky, I know. Just yesterday I had 100 and now I'm going the big numbers! :P You'll beat me, though. I can tell. You edit every single millisecond of the day, and I can't get in so much! XD Now that you mention it, woah! So much has happened on WWiki, I haven't even realized it! I can't believe Nightshine left, though. She was insanely good at charart. And everyone else is starting to leave, too. SO sad! =( They'll need more admins, soon! Keep your hopes up! =) Yeah, I think Mossy should have had a lot more experience, but I guess the wiki was just desperate! Guess what else! :P You know how I was editing all the characters alphabetically? Well, I'm on S now!! Amazing news for me! XD Soon I'll be done, and I'll have to find something else to edit! Argh! The colors don't show up on my siggie. 03:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ☀SquirrelFlame29☀' 'Finally Cooling it Down Sure! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 06:15, June 26, 2011 (UTC) YO Heya Feather! Got back fom the beach! Nice job keeping the wiki up to date! :DDDDDDD ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 18:21, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I hope your scheming about the main page, cuz it is blank. :P ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 15:22, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Het Feather, I was wondering, you were CBAing when you were a plain warrior, not a senior one, but I know Yatz gave you permission for that, but what exactly did she say? That'' you'' specifically could CBA, or that warriors could? Just wondering, thanks ahead of time. ^^ ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 07:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Slider Hi again. I just started a slider on the main page using the four images you showed me. All you need to do is fill in the captions and the pages to be linked to. If you want me to change something on either of the slider images, just let me know. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:43, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Since the wiki is about creating Warriors art and stories, here are a couple ideas: :*Create a slideshow on the main page featuring some of the best art on the wiki :*Create a "Featured Story" section on the main page containg the first paragraph or so of a good story, and link to the story's page where people can read it. Then switch out which story is featured every week/month/whatever. :JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Mmmm alright, just checking. Thanks! ^^ ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 23:25, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Feather! I'm asking everyone this. Do you like Pokemon? Wildbreath 14:06, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry :'( Ok, sorry, won't happen again. 18:07, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Feather? I was wondering if you knew what happened. When I first joined here, all the pages just had comments sections instead of talk pages. Then it changed for a week or two to actual talk pages (which was good, we need those), but now it's changed back to just comments. Any idea what happened? And, is there a way we can change it back? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 23:54, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Ahhhh I see. Well you don't have to, but I personally think it would be better that way. We'd have a place to put the Gold/Silver rankings too. But it's your choice. :) ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 04:19, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! ^^ And AWESOME! 8D *goes to enable* ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 04:44, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yep! But nobody was on. XD ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 06:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you're on! Did you see my editcount? 00:07, July 5, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Wildbreath 16:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) You on? Rainey said you wanted to talk to me. And, I can use the IRC, I didn't know before that it was part of the wiki. XP ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 03:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking about resigning, being a backup leader and advice giver, but who is lead? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Concerning PB Please see the Project books Page for details of what is happening at the minute. Thanks! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 18:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Not now Nor now, but I'll go on right away! 02:40, July 11, 2011 (UTC) How stupid can I get? XD Hey Feather? I'm getting a bit tired of the lack of activeness lately on the whole wiki. Leopardclaw came up with an idea (I think she was the one to come up with it) to get P:B more active, and I was thinking maybe we could do something like that for the whole wiki? Or maybe a competition, like the one you did for the PCA, except one that involves getting a character's page to look it's best or something like that? I don't know, but I think it'd be a good idea to do something to motivate the people who are still at least semi-active on here to work a bit more on the wiki. What do you think? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 03:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) As in the chat on the sidebar, or IRC? Cause if you mean the sidebar one, I'm there. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 03:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) You still on? I found out I can stay on for a little longer, but I might have to leave suddenly again. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 03:55, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm boooooooooooooored. x.x ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 05:30, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Naaaaaaaaaaw, don't worry. She'll get back to you soon. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 07:01, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I would have, but I started not feeling very good a little while ago. I think I'm gonna just head to bed for the night. :c I wish I could have chatted though. ;.; ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 08:58, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Heya Feather! ^^ Back from a short bout of inactivness, I was having computer problems. :P All fixed now though. :) You wanna chat on the wiki chat or IRC when you're on? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 02:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I wish Darn it! I wasn't on then, but I am now! 01:39, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Feather? Could I change the categories of you FeatherClan page? Some of the categories need to be deleted, like the Apprentices one. There's already a different apprentice category. So can I? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I know, but I meant mainly the Apprentices one. Can I replace that with the Apprentice category instead so I can delete that category? It's a duplicate. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:36, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Kay, thanks. ^^ And sure! ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:38, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Heya, you on? And if so, wanna go on the chat? :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 00:55, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Okie! ^^ Just message me when you're one. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 00:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :o It's perfectly fine. I'm so sorry. D: Sorry, I actually can't chat right now, I'm helping make dinner, but I'm almost done and I get to eat in here, so I'll be on to chat in maybe 15-20 minutes. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 03:11, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, I'm on! ^^ I'm woking on a new theory right now, but I'm searching through the erin hunter chats for cites to back up some of these theories. XD I commented! ^^ Chat? (though I'll be a bit slow)♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 07:24, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Heya! just letting you know, I won't be on here for the next week, I'm gonna be camping. But I'll get back to helping with P:T and stuff as soon as I'm back. Talk to ya later! ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:23, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sure you can! ^^ but just know, that it will be a while till you'll get your lines. Who would you like to be? I've only got voices for the characters on that page that are listed right now. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 03:04, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sure! ^^ And only MistyKIT, or Mistyfoot too? Cause she talks at the very begining of the book. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 03:20, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Alrighty. ^^ And are you still on? I can chat now if you are. XD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, about the PCA, can we like, add one of those messages in a box things at the top saying that Tweak Week is over and that we should try and finish our chararts or something? Cause a lot of people aren't really doing anything, and Tweak Week can't be officially finished till they're all done right? Anyways, chat if you're on? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 05:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Feather, may I have permission to CBA/U a few images on the PCA? It's fine if you say no, I was just wondering. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 21:28, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :It's fine. ^^ But are you gonna be more active on here now? If not you need to give either me or Leopardclaw rights to CBU images, otherwise we're not going to get anywhere in the PCA. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 21:35, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Timing You couldn't have chosen a better time, couldn't you? :P I have to go right now, k? Hopefully some other day! p.s. 59 days and four hours! 03:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) D: D'aw, you're leaving D: I wish you good luck, and we'll see you when you pop in from time to time. I'll be sure to keep up with you on deviantart, xD Good luck Feather! Splashpelt YOU'RE LEAVING! D; Nooooooo! ;.; I-I can't run this wiki by myself! But I also wanted to ask, are you staying as Leader of P:T too? It's fine if you are, I just wasn't sure. And also, it seems that Yatz is back now so...... yeah. XD I asked her again whether she plans to step down in the PCA or become more active. I'll miss you. ;.; PLEASE keep in touch? Message me anytime and I can go on IRC or something? I'm gonna miss you.... *sobs* ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:41, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah....... hey, wanna go on the chat while you're here? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 07:08, August 14, 2011 (UTC) The only reason why I "left" is cuz I was sick ALL summer, and I'm still sick. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 15:36, August 23, 2011 (UTC) You mean WTW chat? Sure! ^^ ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:19, August 26, 2011 (UTC) If you're still heere that is.... ID *didn't check when you left that message* ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:20, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm still here. XD And alright. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:25, August 26, 2011 (UTC)